


On The Table

by Dissipating_Mango



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aftercare, Blood Play, Consensual Sex, Dib is a sadist, Established Relationship, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, a super fluffy ending, autopsy kink, some humiliation stuff, some praise kink stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissipating_Mango/pseuds/Dissipating_Mango
Summary: Dib and Zim have a uniquely themed roleplay session.Please read the tags.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 237





	On The Table

**Author's Note:**

> I'm changing my name to horny bastard after this. Posting on a Sunday morning because no one can stop me lol
> 
> This is your final warning, if this is not what you want to read, turn back now. Otherwise, enjoy.

Latex gloves pressed at Zim's abdomen. He shivered on the metal table below, cold biting at his skin.

"I'm going to open you up..."

  
They had discussed this for hours. At first, the concept was a lot to take in, a bit difficult to understand. But, Dib nonetheless explained that, sometimes there are ideas that sound amazing in your mind, you wouldn't be willing to do in real life. Fantasies. He had asked if Zim had any of his own.

  
"You wouldn't dare..."

  
When they found their desires were compatible, a few new elements were added to their sins of passion. A blindfold, some blue medical gloves, an examination table.

  
"Don't try to resist. It's too late now."

  
Lots of dirty talk.

  
Zim strained his antennae. He heard a clink of metal on metal. Dib must've been rummaging through his collection of human surgical tools.

"Would you rather be sedated or..."

A hand curled around his wrist.

"I could tie you up." He mused.

Zim swallowed, his slit already dripping fluid.

"Release me you awful, foul beast."

"Awake it is."

Silky ropes wrapped around his ankles and wrists, stretching his limbs as far from his body as possible. Completely open.

  
He couldn't see, but Zim knew the ropes were a bright, almost obnoxious, fuchsia. They picked the color out together. It rained that day, and he wore Dib's coat. Zim laughed at his limp, wet hair when they walked home, cheeky smiles lighting their way.

  
"You look so good like this, Zim." He spoke in a husky voice.

A throb between his legs.

"Spread out on my table. I can't wait to see what makes you tick."

Those devious fingers return to his belly. They traced a line from his collar to his pelvis. Zim arched, just a little, as they moved downward.

Dib hummed. "What do you have inside, Zim? I wanna paint with the pretty colors under your skin."

"Hhhhha-"

Three fingers rubbed a slow circle on his pubic mound, right above his slit.

  
Oh, it was awful. Hot tears soaked through his blindfold and he wriggled and moaned. It wasn't enough, he wanted more. He knew Dib wanted more. Zim needed to be _broken_.

The gloved hand pulled away and he sighed.

Soft footsteps. A clink. The snapping of an elastic band.

Dibs voice was slightly muffled.  
"I'm going to sterilize your skin, try not to move so much."

A soft, spongy thing touched his chest. Cold and wet, he drew shapes with what smelled like alcohol, all over his abdomen. Zim couldn't help but wiggle, the liquid tickling at his flesh. The sponge pressed harder under his throat, a warning.

He heard a short noise from above. The same sound Dib made whenever he was restraining himself.

His slit pulsed and released another string of fluid.

"I'm gonna cut you open." It sounded less like words, and more akin to a gutteral exclamation.

One hand, flat against his chest, kept him still.

Dib must have bent down, his breath hot on Zim's antenna.

"Do you want to feel how sharp my scalpel is?" He whispered.  
"Before I dissect you?"

Dib pulled the appendage between his lips. Teeth scraped against the microscopic hairs and Zim let out a choked cry.

Something incredibly sharp slid across his thumb. Instantly, the room filled with the scent of his blood as it oozed out.

The scalpel hovered above his sternum, a hair away from touching his skin, and Zim's body went completely stiff.

"Stay still for me baby..."

The first cut was agonizing. Slow, purposeful. The blade dragged, first over the length of his body, then twice across his chest and hips.

When he finished, Zim was trembling. All he could breathe was the intoxicating smell of his own insides, exposed in the air.

Dib smeared the blood around, touching with as much force as one would pet a kitten. His breathing was shallow and audible.

"You're so beautiful Zim."

His blood soaked fingers rubbed between the lips of his slit. Zim's toes curled as he penetrated.

"I'm gonna touch every part of you. Inside-"

He pressed against the muscular walls which pulsed and throbbed around his fingers.

"And out."

His tentacle curled around the intrusive digits and pushed them out of his body.

Dib's breath hitched. He had probably been biting his lip.

"You're really getting off on this, huh?"

Fingers walked up his thigh. Zim shivered.

"Such a little slut."

Dib wrapped his hand around the wiggling member and stroked, slowly.

"I wonder what they'll say. The first ever autopsy video of a real life alien, and he's squirming under my fingers. C'mon Zim, moan for the camera."

He yelped when Dib pushed back inside with his other hand. Fingers stretched and Zim bucked his hips.

  
Oh, how he wished he wasn't blindfolded. He wanted nothing more than to see Dib's face. The glint in his eyes whenever he rambled on like this was addictive.

  
"Everyone is gonna know my name. Dib Membrane..." He savored the words, drawing out each vowel and punctuating with a harsh stroke or thrust. Zim struggled and clenched his fists, double stimulation overwhelming his body.

"Just think, soon the whole world will see what you really are. An alien."

He shoved in a third finger.

"A whore."

"N-no. Zim is no--"

Dib released the hand on his length to trace the open wounds on his abdomen. Zim gasped.

  
It felt so real. It actually felt like his hands were under his skin.

  
"You love this." Dib groaned.

"You're disgusting." Zim spat.  
"A revolting sadist. You're _crazy_."

"Yeah?" Dib laughed. "They won't think I'm crazy when I have evidence. When I have you on video, your legs spread for me, in _my_ lab. When I have you on tape, begging for your life, and I fuck your little hole."

Zim tried to hold back a whimper but it escaped past his teeth. Lubricant gushed between his legs.

He heard the same stretchy snap from earlier. Dib's voice rang in crystal clear.

"Oh God, Zim, I can't take it anymore, I'm gonna fuck you so hard."

Dib untied Zim's ankles and threw his legs over his shoulders. Two hands made themselves at home on his hip bones. They pressed too roughly into tender skin, blood pooling around his thumbs.

"This is what you want isn't it? To be taken by _me_? Used as my little fuck toy? Bleeding out on _my_ table?"

The head of Dib's cock was sticky and pressed against his opening.

"I'm gonna shift your organs. Watch them wiggle around as they make room for my..._ah_."

Both trembled as Dib entered. If not for his gloves, his nails would've dug into Zim's skin, he was clenching so tightly.

Dib whined as he pushed in a little deeper.

"You like that baby? How does it feel? Want me to stick my hands inside you?"

His fingers came dangerously close to the gaping wounds in his chest.

"Want me touching your squiddlyspooch? Or... Exploring your, ah, ribs..."

His thrusts sped up.

Zim swallowed and rocked his hips as fast as he could.

"Dib!" He cried.

Wet fingers shoved their way into his mouth. He groaned and coiled his tongue around and between the two.

"Like how you taste?"

They pressed further, almost choking him, before pulling out. Zim gasped for air.

"M-maybe next time I'll fuck your throat. Oh God..."

Fingers wrapped around the base of his member.

"I'm so close Zim..."

Fast strokes. The sounds of their skin echoed through the room.

"Dib... Dib... Dib..." Zim moaned, barely any breath left in his lungs.

"That's right Zim, say my name. Moan for me..."

A breathy cackle.

"Beg for me. Beg and I'll let you come."

"Dib, please...make me come..."

Dib's response was garbled and unintelligible.

"Please... I need it..."

Zim knew it wasn't a very good plea, but that didn't seem to matter. He felt Dib rut against his sweet spot and thumb the tip of his member on the upstroke.

Warmth spread from his groin until every nerve ending fired and he cried Dib's name. His body trembled and pulsed, before going very, very limp.

Dib shuddered and leaned his weight against Zim's hips, deep as he could go, and came with a small, choked moan.

Antenna perked when he slid off the table and landed with a loud thump. Heavy panting.

The ropes around his wrists were removed. His eyes scrunched tight as the blindfold was taken away, and exposed Zim to the blinding lights of Dib's lab. He blinked a couple times and glanced down at his body.

"It's over."

Three shallow cuts were already beginning to scab over. The snap of Dib's gloves caught his attention and he watched him sheepishly take them off. He looked sweaty.

Zim ran his hands along his body and stretched, sitting upright, head tilted back.

"Are you okay? That was really..."

Dib took a deep breath in.

"Intense."

Zim nodded and swallowed. His mouth was dry.

"Do you need anything?"

"Thirsty..."

"Okay, yeah, I'll- I'll get you a drink."

Dib knelt down in front of a blue duffel bag and pulled out a small plastic soda bottle. A few extra fundips were shoved into his pockets as well, before he approached Zim.

One big gulp, and a clearing of his throat later, and Zim felt much better. He laid his head in Dib's lap and stared him in the eyes as he snatched a fundip packet.

"You're sure you're okay? Anything hurt?"

"No, everything is fine, Dib. Stop worrying."

He wiggled his fingers and toes. Well, his legs were a _bit _sore. He waved a foot in Dib's face and placed it in his hand.

"What, you want a massage, space boy?" Dib asked, grinning. He squeezed the sole of his foot and ran his hands up his calves, kneading at the tight muscles. He pressed a quick kiss to the top of Zim's head.

"I love you so much, baby..." Dib murmured.

Zim beamed back at his lover.

"Zim demands more!"

Dib laughed and pressed another kiss to his forehead.

"More!"

Another kiss.

"MORE!"

Dib laughed harder.

"Okay okay!"

He brought Zim's tiny little palm up to his lips.

"How do you keep your skin so soft..."

"You could have softer skin, but you threw away the lotion I made for you!"

"Oh, you know I can't keep up a skincare routine!" He paused.  
"And I recall having some ethical issues with a few key ingredients..."

"That blood was donated! They didn't know where it was going anyway!"

Dib shook his head with a tired smile. His trailed kisses up Zim's arms, across his neck and down his tummy. He stopped when he reached the bright pink scratches and traced them with his finger.

"Are you sure you-"

"Dib, I am FINE!"

Zim pulled his face close to his.

"We discussed this. I wanted it. _You_ wanted it."

Dib wet his lips.

"Did you like it?"

Zim's eyes lit up. "Yes. Very much."

"Would you... Want to do it again?" Dib asked. His face was bright red.  
"Not today, I mean. Just, maybe in the future?"

Zim nodded, pulling the candy stick out of his mouth and shoving it into Dib's.

"Mmhpf!"

"Don't be a smeet, Dib." Zim smirked.

"What was that for?" He coughed.

"You talk too much. Now! I demand you carry your glorious, _amazing_ mate upstairs. And! I want the comfy chair."

Dib scooped him up and sat him on his shoulders.

"All to yourself, huh? What if you sat in my lap, instead?"

"You can sit on the floor. And I want to watch the fish movie!"

"Again?" Dib sighed.

"Yes!" Zim shouted, kicking his feet in excitement. He laughed and wrapped his legs around Dib's neck.

"It is a night of ZIM!"

  
They left the lights on in the lab, Dib decided he would deal with the mess after the movie.

Zim was cleaned up and snuggled in his favorite shirt of Dib's, a purple one he never wore because it was too small. On Zim, it stopped at his knees. Even on his tippy toes, with his arms raised as high as they could go.

The movie credits faded in.

"I thought you wanted to sit in the comfy chair?" Dib teased, as his bite-sized boyfriend climbed into his lap.

"I changed my mind, you make a better chair."

"Gee, thanks. It's what I've always wanted to be."

Zim closed his eyes, ignoring the jovial music of the movie on screen, instead listening to the subtle sounds reverberating in Dib's chest. After about an hour, they slowed down drastically. He was drifting asleep.

"Mmm...Love you..." He slurred, barely awake.

Warmth filled Zim from head to toe. All the adrenaline from the scene earlier, washed away.

"Love you too..." 

He entered sleep mode, wrapped in Dib's arms.


End file.
